Toadvivor: Virgin Islands 2 - Electric Boogaloo
Memorable Moments *The 18-person cast and incredibly slow challenges, which caused Toad to hold a Double Tribal Council practically every round. *The tribe names being Camera Obscura song titles, and exactly two people getting these references. *The roleplay starting at 7:30 (because Toad wanted to get an "early start," anticipating a massive cast) and still having 18 contestants, and ending at 4 AM. *QOS shockingly materializing from the dregs of the Internet to compete in her first RP since Ovivor: Kyushu, and basically just playing herself, but then getting voted out first due to everyone thinking she was an unfunny parody played by Nate or something. *ThrobbingTestes (Sliemy) attempting to strike up a showmance with QOS but failing miserably. *Reddy wanting to play but not knowing who to play, going to Toad for advice, and Toad jokingly suggesting him to play his extremely nice ex-girlfriend Kendall, but Reddy actually going through with it and winning. *Four family members of wikians playing and somehow all ending up on the same tribe, then getting Pagonged at the merge. *OHF playing a character named "Wolfgang" and Toad getting incredibly excited at the prospect of someone playing one of his characters, but it later being revealed to be a Sense8 character. *CK playing OTTNoctowl, the next in the line of strange edgic/Pokemon characters, due to running out of ideas and basically just yelling at everyone before getting voted out pre-merge. *Dylan somehow getting ahold of the RP channel and playing Riverdancer2.0, who repeatedly said *opens up their p00p and scrams anus* in a new twist on an old favorite. *Toad forcing Olive to play due to wanting a massive cast, and an incredibly bored Olive playing as PatrickStump (originally thought to be Jax) and quitting at the merge, dooming her alliance. *An incredibly salty Dra playing TypicalToadChar, who won copious amounts of immunity challenges, claimed her name was "Christi," and posted Marina and the Diamonds quotes and then said "it's an expansion on my character!". *GiorgioMoroder somehow surviving to the F5 despite doing nothing of strategic value and speaking in exclusively Italian. *danbk2 just being Danbk, returning to "these gay ass roleplay things" with a vengeance. *The groundbreaking "Get Me A Date" challenge, where every user remaining in the F6 was told to message a different Beloit girl on Facebook Messenger and try to match her up with Toad - the first user to get any sort of response would win. *Mana trolling and messaging Bernice instead (due to being friends with her on FB) and her actually remembering him and the wiki, then going onto the Titanpad and striking up a conversation with some non-RPing users (while on acid). *Everyone thinking BringBackNeleh was Epic or Mana or something, but it then being revealed to be Neleh Dennis herself, coming onto the wiki to further her "get back on Survivor" campaign. *The extremely likable Kendall winning over the more abrasive strategic powerhouse Ennis de Sousa, who used voting blocs the whole game and further evolved the strategy of Toadvivor.